Bringing Back The Sunshine
by TheModernDayWitchHunt
Summary: When great tragedy strikes Alola, what will happen to two of our heroes as they watch the destruction grow? Sun/Lillie fanfic. NOTE: This story lists OC as the character, but that is only because the site has not released these characters yet!


TW75: It's finally time for my comeback story! I heavily apologize for my extended leave of absence, life as a high school senior has been murder for me, and I rarely have time to think for myself.

Incineroar: Life sucks, man.

TW75: It sure does. But thankfully, I found some time _finally_ to put together a little one-shot for you guys to commemorate the release of Pokemon Sun and Moon!

Mudsdale and Vikavolt: Yay.

TW75: C'mon, a little more enthusiasm?

Wishiwashi: *loud gurgling noises*

TW75: That's better. Now for the sake of flow on my part, I will be using my own in game name and character for this story, but feel free to apply your own character to the story if that makes it easier for you. Now Wishiwashi, care to do the disclaimer?

Wishiwashi: *more gurgling noises*

TW75: Well that's probably what disclaimers sound like to you guys anyway. So whatout further ado, my resurgence begins now!

* * *

 _ **Bringing Back the Sunshine**_

A Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfiction

The scene before them was an unimaginable horror none had ever seen before. What once was the beautiful Alola region was now a fiery inferno as far as the eye could see. The plan hatched by Team Skull and the Aether Foundation to harness and control the power of the mysterious Ultra Beasts had gone far too wrong, and calamity ensued from there. The measures taken by the members of both groups tampered with the fabric of space far greater than is allowed under conventional means, and a tear in the rift of dimensions created a force with more power than had ever been seen before in history.

From the Ultra Wormhole formed at the Altar of the Sunne came forth a massive inferno that almost instantaneously engulfed Poni Island, as well as nearly everyone residing there. The Beasts that the Foundation had hoped to harness and control ended up incinerated instantly. A handful of the most powerful trainers of Alola had made a valiant effort to quell the roaring flames, but after seeing one poor soul get swallowed up by the blaze, those remaining realized that their efforts were in vain. After evacuating all areas affected, only a handful of people made it out alive, thanks in part to the help of the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo.

But even the power of Solgaleo and the four island guardians could not quell the destruction that was now ravaging the entire Alola region. From the bustling cities of Hau'oli and Malie, to the tiny Paniola Ranch, the fires spread, the devastation grew, and from atop the highest peak of all the region, Mount Lanakila, the handful of survivors that remained watched the land they called home slowly get consumed by the wrath of the beasts they could no longer control. No one could get close enough to the source of the chaos without being turned to cinders.

Even the best efforts of all the Pokemon inhabiting the area were in vain, but they still put up the fight. Even from high on the mountaintop the survivors could see the struggle being put up to try and end the atrocities spreading across the region. One survivor in particular, a young teenage girl with silver blonde hair tied back in a single ponytail and a sleeveless white dress, watched the scene in horror as she saw the carnage her mother had wrought spread like contagion, and it wasn't long before tears formed in her sparkling blue eyes.

"How… How did this happen?" Lillie sniffled, head in hands, sitting at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the horror below. The Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, who had attempted to quell the blazes and stop the madness, lay at her side, its steely head laying on the ground in grief for the many people and Pokemon who were unable to survive the disaster. She reached a hand out and rubbed the smooth steel of Solgaleo's body and whispered to him "It's OK, Nebby, you did everything you could do, you don't have anything to be ashamed of." Solgaleo let out a slow "Broarrr…" and watched over the fire-razed landscape below them. As they watched in shock and grief, a figure walked up behind them, and bent down to speak.

"Mind if I sit down?" Lillie turned to see a boy her age, with short brown hair, a yellow T-shirt and cargo shorts, and shaded sunglasses perched on his brimmed hat. "Sure, Griffin, here." Lillie replied with a small smile and a blush, patting the snowy ground next to her. He sat next to her, hanging his legs over the cliff next to hers, a stony expression on his face.

"No one's left," Griffin said, looking down at the inferno that was Ula'ula Island. "Only the ones up here on the mountain, and there aren't many here." Lillie looked down and sighed "I know, even Guzma, and my mother…" She did her best to hide her tears, but Griffin could easily see them. He reached over to wipe them away, which only caused Lillie to cry more, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder without even realizing it. He instinctively put his arm around her, protecting her as he had always done throughout their journey together. She looked at him and said "Even if she did these horrible things, she was still my mother." "I know," he replied. They sat there for a while, and eventually Griffin could feel Lillie start to shiver. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. She took it from him once he offered it to her, confused at first. But immediately as she took it in her hand, she felt an immediate warmth in her. "See?" Griffin said to her, smiling. "Incineroar cares too." She smiled back, and shifted closer to him.

They both blushed at the close proximity, but neither moved for a long while, each secretly enjoying the sensation of having someone close by that they trust with their lives. It was during this time that Griffin reflected back for a while, thinking back on their times before these problems began. Two instances in particular stood out to him, no, three, he realized.

The first came at the Aether House on Route 16, when Lillie had been confronted by those three Team Skull goons. Griffin still remembers the look of horror on her face as he and Charjabug wiped them out, and he remembered it was then that his thought process about her began to change. The next instance he remembered was the morning the two of them left the Aether Paradise to begin their search for the Legendary Pokemon. As soon as he saw her out on the balcony in what she referred to as her "Z-form", his mind began racing, realizing that she would be willing to go as far as he would in order to save those she loved. That, he thought, was amazing, and his feelings grew deeper. The tipping point was at Exeggutor Island while they and Cosmoem were obtaining the Sun Flute.

As the wild Exeggutor attacked them, Griffin took note of how, even though Lillie had been genuinely scared when the Grass/Dragon type attacked them, she also seemed excited about the thrill of it all. And it was this, he decided during their time together in the rock face during the rain, that made him sure, beyond a reasonable doubt, that his feeling towards her had gone beyond a friendship type of relationship. After a while though, Lillie said "So what do we do now? The whole Alola region is gone."

Griffin sighed, knowing he had to face reality, "I know, I guess you really don't have anywhere to go, huh?" She nodded, tearing up again. "There's nowhere for me to go" she replied, crying. "Well," Griffin said, looking at her and wiping her tears away, "You could always come over to Kanto with me." he said, smiling slightly. Her head perked up, shocked by what he was asking. "What did you say?"

He replied "I still have my old house back in Kanto, and there's room for one more in there." Lillie simply said, "But why me?" To which Griffin replied "Because there's no one else in the world I'd rather be with right now then the person next to me." Lillie blushed, because she knew he meant her. She looked at him in amazement, she never thought she would meet a person as nice as him, and there he was, asking her to live with him! She couldn't contain her excitement, but she knew she had to for the time being. She simply smiled, her body shaking, and she put his hand over his, causing him to blush quite a bit.

"You know," Lillie said to Griffin, smiling, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he replied, "and what's that?" Lillie blushed and looked down, she never thought she'd get this far and was lost for words. Eventually, she gathered her courage and looked at him, her eyes glistening. Lillie said to him, "You've always been there to protect me and Nebby, even when we first met. I honestly have no idea how to repay you for everything you've done for us." Griffin immediately waved his hand at this, saying "No need to thank me, I'd always be there to help you, you don't have to do anything." She smiled at this, an idea hatching in her mind. "Well, there is one thing." At this, Griffin's brow arched, and he smiled as well. "And what would that be?"

Lillie grinned, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Griffin's eyes shot open at this, not expecting what she was doing. Eventually, however, he let himself get used to it, and he slowly started kissing her back, as the sun set in front of them. Solgaleo let out a majestic roar and the sunset glowed more radiantly as his "parents" finally recognized their mutual attraction. After a short while, the two teens pulled away, each smiling brightly. And as they looked down, even the ruin of Alola started to extinguish, and the land finally was put out, perhaps as a result of the defenders of Alola finally reaching their perfect equilibrium, and their acceptance of their fate, wherever it may take them.

Morning came far too quickly, and Griffin and Lillie realized they could not stay atop Mount Lanakila forever. She turned to him, and asked "How are we going to get to Kanto? We can't really get far off this mountain, the whole region's torched." Griffin smiled. "Oh, I have a backup plan for that." He then pulled a pale green device from his bag, which showed silhouettes of various Pokemon on a list. Lillie became confused. "Your Poke Ride Pager?" she asked. "Sure is," he replied, "I just hope you aren't afraid of heights." He then pressed the button next to a flying pokemon Lillie did not know.

After ten to twenty seconds, they both heard a faint roar coming from the skies above them. As they looked up, Lillie gasped in shock as a red dragon like Pokemon swooped down in front of them, its tail set alight with an orange flame. It let out a bellowing roar, causing Lillie to grab onto Griffin's arm to keep from falling over. "Y-you have a Charizard?" she gasped. He smiled, and replied "Not only that, he's our ride to Kanto."

]As Griffin worked on hooking up the Poke Ride harnesses to Charizard, Lillie walked over to Solgaleo. "It's time to go, Nebby." she said. Solgaleo looked out at the still smoldering ruins below and let out a barely audible "Brrr…." Lillie sighed, and rubbed Solgaleo's steely head. "I know," she told him, a tear forming, "I'm going to miss Alola too. But I'm sure you'll like it in Kanto too, there are so many Pokemon to meet there." Solgaleo stood, nodding slowly, and the two began walking back to Griffin, who had just finished putting the last touches on the harnessing.

"And there we go." Griffin sighed, putting the gear away. They both turned to Solgaleo, who they saw also had a tear in his eye. The two smiled sadly, and each wiped a tear away off of the smooth steel. After some time, Solgaleo was ready to go. Griffin and Lillie each took his Pokeball out and, together, touched it to his head, recalling him inside. After Solgaleo was stored away in Griffin's bag, Griffin helped Lillie up onto Charizard's back, then jumped up himself, sitting in front of her and gripping the reins on Charizard's neck. Lillie suddenly asked "Wait, how will Charizard know where to go? You only used him in Alola before today." Griffin turned back towards Lillie and smiled. He replied "Charizard's native to Kanto, he'll know where to go." He then turned to Charizard and said "To Viridian City, Charizard!"

At this, the Fire/Flying type reared its head, let out a roar, and took off from the snowy peak, Lillie barely had any time to grab hold of Griffin's waist to keep from falling off. As Charizard gained height nd began the journey, Griffin and Lillie took one last look at the region they met in, the place their great adventures occurred, the place they enjoyed many triumphs, and endured many tragedies. The two simply said "Alola" as they turned back around to face forward and flew away as the Alola region crumbled behind them.

After a lot of hours of flying, the two teens finally saw Kanto on the horizon, as the sun began to rise again. Charizard touched down on the soft ground of Viridian City, and Griffin hopped off its back, helping Lillie down as well. Once they got off, Charizard took off, flying away until the time he was needed again. Griffin smiled, he knew the area well. As Lillie took her first breath of Kanto air, she turned to him. "Where do we go now?" she asked him, looking around. Griffin grinned at her and said "Follow me." and with that, the two walked hand in hand towards Route 1, but not before Lillie snuck in a peck on his cheek, causing both to blush again. The two took their time walking down the route, Lillie taking in the sight of Rattatas she has never seen before and Griffin watching the Pidgeys eat berries from the ground.

After a half hour walking and enjoying the scenery around them, they arrived at a modest sized house on the outskirts of Pallet Town. "Welcome to our new home." Griffin said, turning to Lillie and smiling. She smiled back, and the two went inside, Lillie becoming overcome with shock when she saw how nice the house was on the inside, and she made sure to give Griffin his thank you kisses in response, which he gladly returned. After everything was put away, and all the Pokemon were let out to relax, Griffin and Lillie sat on their couch watching Lurantis and Kommo-o fighting over a Pokebean that Vikavolt dropped some time before. As they watched the Pokemon argue, Griffin turned to Lillie.

"So I had an idea for when we got here." Griffin said to Lillie, his arm finding its way around her shoulders. "What's that?" she replied, sinking into his side comfortably. Griffin smiled and said "Well, since we live not too far from the lab at Pallet Town, I thought maybe we could go and get a Pokemon for ourselves, and maybe travel Kanto together?" Lillie beamed at the idea. "I'd love to." she replied. He smiled back and said "I'm glad at least that we get to spend our lives doing what we love with who we love." To this, Lillie responded "I couldn't say it any better way." and with that, the two met in a long embrace and a kiss, knowing that the worst was behind them, and things could only get better with their new life and new start.

* * *

TW75: Wow, such a great ending. I cannot believe this went as well as it did, and I'm glad I got this off right.

Lurantis: Wait, why did that dragon take my food?

Vikavolt and Kommo-o: **Your food?**

TW75: Anyway, thanks so much for reading, please tell me what you think in the review section below, all input is welcome.

Wishiwashi: *loud gurgling noises*

Incineroar: That reminds me, who wants fried fish?

TW75: NO. *recalls Incineroar*

*all but TW75 burst out laughing*

TW75: OK, well, thanks for reading, see you all next time! *rides off into the sunset on Mudsdale while the others die laughing*


End file.
